The Blood Ran Red
by natebuzolicious
Summary: A oneshot when Max receives Mother Nature's Gift while she's at the School.


The Blood Ran Red

**By: SGwannabe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

Max POV

I was eleven years old. A genetically enhanced eleven-year-old freak show. Aren't I lucky?

No, I wasn't. This was _terrible. _I always had to be the leader of my so-called, 'flock.'

There were six of us, me, Maximum Ride, Fang, my best friend, Iggy, who had been blind since he was seven for an experiment, Nudge, the motor mouth that would turn Mother Theresa into an axe murderer, The Gasman, well, I think that one is pretty self explanatory… and Angel, whom I have taken care of since she came to this godforsaken hellhole. I think that about sums it up…

I was thinking and dozing off in my pathetic excuse for a cage, I mean, hasn't anyone heard of _a growing mutant child who needs food?!?_

Fang looked at me, and then the bottom of my cage. His eyes widened a tiny bit. "What?" I asked defensively. It wasn't my fault the cages were super tiny and I was almost five foot.

"Um, Max, you're kind of bleeding… what did they do to you?" Fang asked me quietly. The rest were asleep, exhausted from the scientists' latest experiments.

"Bleeding? We only did wind tunnels today, thank God, I felt like crap the last couple months, even though that's how it's been since I've been here…" I muttered bitterly.

"No, Max, you're bleeding _a lot._ I mean, it's kind of pooling up at the bottom of our _lovely_ living quarters." Though Fang's expression didn't change, I heard the sarcasm behind those last words.

"What?" I asked im, and looked at the bottom of my cage. And sure enough, a pool of blood surrounded my legs. Now, I'll have you know, I'm not one to freak out. At. All. But that was a _crapload _of blood. Not just a lot. Shall I make myself clear? A freaking _crapload. _

I checked my arms and legs to make sure I had no open wounds I hadn't tended to earlier. Nope, apart from scrapes, bruises and a couple of crooked bones, which, in this place is expected to be completely normal, I looked okay.

But what the _heck _was this blood coming from? "Max?" asked Fang. I hadn't realized I had started hyperventilating.

"_What_?" I snapped at my best friend.

"Are you okay?"

"NO! THIS _ISN'T_ A LOT OF BLOOD, FANG!" I screamed at him. The others woke up and watched silently as I screamed at Fang.

"Well, I thought it was a lot…" whispered Fang, who apparently, did _not _hear my _wonderful _sarcasm!

"IT'S NOT A LOT! IT'S A FREAKING CRAPLOAD FANG! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT THIS! I'M BLEEDING OUT OF GOD KNOWS _WHERE_, AND YOU SAY I'M BLEEDING _A LOT?!? _WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Fang said nothing and I just screamed and screamed, not caring that my lungs were burning with the need for air. Then Angel asked quietly, "Fang? Whas wron' wit Maxie?" **(A/N You have to remember Angel is practically a baby, just… genetically enhanced, which allows her to speak earlier than a human baby would.)**

At that moment, I stopped screaming. The others looked at me wide-eyed and I took a deep breath. "I. Am. Absolutely. Positively. Fine." I exhaled and a scientist came into the room.

I started screaming again for no apparent reason, except for the fact that this person's presence bothered me.

"WHAT THE HECK DO _YOU_ WANT? MORE EXPERIMENTING ON POOR, INNOCENT CHILDREN? YOU STEAL CHILDREN FROM PEOPLE'S PARENTS NOT CARING WHETHER THEY WANTED THE BABY OR NOT? WHERE ARE _MY_ PARENTS? I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM THEM? TELL ME WHERE TO FIND THEM OR _SO HELP ME GOD_ I WILL RUN YOU OVER WITH… WITH… WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW YOU UGLY, STUPID, PIG-EATING, FAT… _JERK_!!!!!" I screamed.

Jeb, the only semi-good scientist in this godforsaken place, looked at me calmly. "Max," he started slowly. "I think you've become a woman." There was a pause and then I screamed more, venting my anger out with his choice of words.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A MAN? DO I _LOOK_ LIKE A MAN TO YOU, JEB? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE ELSE IN HERE WOULD GROW ENOUGH _BALLS_ TO STAND UP TO YOU, RIGHT? GOD DANG IT, I'M PEEING _BLOOD_! WHAT IS THE _MEANING _OF THIS? WHAT KIND OF SICK EMPERIMENT _IS_ THIS?!?" I looked at him, wild-eyed, and grabbing the metal bars very tightly in my hands, almost crushing them. I wished I could hold Jeb's _neck _like this, and we'll see who is screaming _then…_

Jeb explained to the confused kids around me. "Max has gotten her period. It happens once a month, and it is normal for her to have it. However, whenever she gets it, she will most likely have violent mood swings and certain behavior. You should probably steer clear of her for now."

Jeb left and I screamed after him, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING A-HOLE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO _DO? _COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE—"

The End R&R please! Even if you didn't like it! 


End file.
